


Another Chapter

by ami_ven



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Janeway agrees to some fun for Miral’s birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "never the bride"

“All right,” said Janeway, slowly, resolutely ignoring the way Paris and Torres were failing to hide their grins. “If that’s what you really want for your birthday, Miral, that’s what we’ll do.”

“Yay!” the four-year-old cried, beaming. “You’re the best, Aunt Captain!”

Janeway was an admiral now, had been since Miral had learned to talk, but the nickname was just too cute for her to protest it. “And you’re both coming with us, of course?” she asked.

“Aren’t you?” Miral asked, turning pleading eyes at her parents.

Paris caved first. “Of course, sweetheart. I’ll get the costumes.”

*

“My darling Arachnia,” said the hologram of Chaotica, “I knew you would return to me. Indeed, how could you resist?”

“I couldn’t,” Janeway said, playing along. When the fate of her ship and crew weren’t in the balance, it was surprisingly fun to play this part.

“You are already a queen, my dear,” continued Chaotica. “But I shall make you an empress. A _goddess_.”

“And who would worship me,” she asked, “when you have destroyed the universe? You?”

“For eternity,” he promised.

Janeway laughed. “Even these few minutes have been too long.”

He frowned. “My queen?”

“No, Chaotica, nor your bride. Lieutenant Proton, are you in position?”

“Yes, ma’am!” piped up Miral’s little voice. “De-activatin’ the lightnin’ shield!”

“No!” yelled Chaotica.

Explosions sounded nearby, rocking the tower-top fortress.

“That’s Daddy!” cried Miral, as a rocket ship raced past the window. “I mean, Captain Proton. He’s gonna get you, Chaotica!”

This time, the villain laughed. “I think not, my young foe. Until next time – when I shall be triumphant!”

There was a crackle of power, and he was gone.

“Aw, he got away,” said Miral, then she brightened, “Can we do one more chapter, Aunt Captain?”

“Well…” Janeway stalled – she really did have some paperwork to do.

“The next chapter is _Lieutenant Proton and Queen Arachnia Rescue Captain Proton and Constance Goodheart from the Mines of Planet X_.”

“Is that so?” The admiral grinned and held out her hand. “In that case, let’s go.”

“Yay!”

THE END


End file.
